Ayeka's adventure
by rifaye
Summary: Ayeka/Tenchi. Ayeka makes a decision. Can't tell you what. Read it.


I don't own anyone  
  
  
  
Ayeka walked down the stairs to the Sacred Tree. Her hair swaying with the wind. She suddenly stopped after hearing a voice trail after her.   
  
"Ayeka, Wait!" Tenchi yelled. Without turning around, Ayeka knew it was him. He put his hand on her shoulder. His touch felt warm and comforting, but Ayeka pulled out of his grasp. With a worried tone Tenchi asked what was wrong, and forgot why he had come. Ayeka shook her head as if she was unwanted. With a smile, Tenchi touched her hand softly. Ayeka blushed, and pulled her hand to her chest protectively. Tenchi blushed also when he realized what he had done. Quickly he pulled his hand behind his head. Ayeka bit her lower lip.  
  
"I………I….." Ayeka stumbled. Suddenly Sasami went rushing to them both. She told them dinner was ready with a quick glance, and ran back to the house. Tenchi looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Ayeka frowned, and looked at Tenchi. All of a sudden Ryo-ohki jumped on top of Ayeka. She screamed, pushed, and ran into Tenchi's arms. Like old times (episode 3). With a giant blush, Tenchi's lips inched toward Ayeka's.   
  
They were an inch away when Sasami called for them again. Tenchi sighed, and left saying goodbye. Ayeka stood there surprised. What was that? Sorry, Yosho (Ayeka's brother). Sasami kept yelling, so finally Ayeka ran to eat.   
  
"Screaming so much. That's for hanging out with that space pirate!" Ayeka pointed out as she came in. Sasami shrugged, gave a smile, and gave Ayeka her food. Everyone was already eating. Every once in a while Tenchi and Ayeka would steal glances at each other.  
  
"Why are you glancing at Tenchi, princess?" Ryoko teased. Ayeka gave Ryoko a look of disgust, and marched out of the room with her bowl while Ryoko laughed at her leaving figure. Ayeka put her bowl in the sink, and headed up to her room. There she sat on the bed, and started thinking about Yosho. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, but now he was gone. Tenchi….was here. He…..was here. Ayeka repeated the thought through her head.   
  
Ryoko sat on Tenchi's lap, but he didn't seem to want to flirt. Finally fed up with it all, Ryoko went to have fun. Tenchi eyes were filled of confusion. Ayeka and him were about to…. After his thoughts, Tenchi stood up to get Washu. She hadn't come to eat. Tenchi thought about Ayeka as he reached Washu's lab. He knocked politely, and then came in when Washu said he could.   
  
Inside Washu was typing something into her computer. Tenchi stood patiently after telling Washu about the food. Tenchi wasn't surprised when Washu wanted to experiment. Tenchi waited patiently while Washu finished. When she was done Tenchi left with Washu at his side. Tenchi had the urge to tell her about Ayeka, but had no need.   
  
"Tenchi, what's bothering you? A girl?" Washu asked with a look that said she knew she was right. Tenchi nodded, and was glad not to say it himself. "Tell me about it." Washu commanded as they walked.   
  
Ayeka was in the kitchen with Sasami, and was telling her about Tenchi. Without knowing, Ayeka had needed to get it all out. Sasami had been there. It was good that Ryoko was busy with Mihousi (blond police officer). She was teasing her over and over again. Ayeka babbled on as Sasami listened. After the story was told, Ayeka rushed off to talk to Tenchi. That was the advice that Sasami had given her.   
  
  
Tenchi sighed at the fact of talking to Ayeka. It didn't take long for her to come in. Ayeka was quiet as she came in, and it seemed she was just going to run off. Tenchi was also nervous, and he stood up from his sitting position on the bed.   
  
"Sir Tenchi, I'd like to talk about what happened." Ayeka said really fast. Tenchi struggled to stop shaking. What was going to happen? Suddenly, Ayeka stumbled to the floor. The nervousness of her feet was killing her. Tenchi helped her up, and stared deep into her eyes. There it was. They kissed a kiss as deep as the ocean itself.   
  
They quickly parted when they heard Ryoko knocking on the door. Tenchi cleared his throat, and opened the door as Ayeka walked out. Tenchi had a blush on his cheek, and earned a scowl from Ryoko. Ryoko came in, and hugged Tenchi. Tenchi tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't budge.   
  
Slowly Ayeka walked to Tenchi's room. She couldn't be running away. As she entered she saw Ryoko in Tenchi's arms. With a pout and a tear she ran out of Tenchi's room. Tenchi saw her, and rushed to get her. He couldn't with Ryoko on him laughing at what she had just done to the poor princess.   
  
Ayeka didn't stop outside Tenchi's room. She ran straight to the Sacred Tree. Everyone once in a while she would look behind her to see if anyone followed her. No one. Ayeka sat down in exhaustion, and anger. Tears fell from her eyes right away, and soon she had fallen asleep.   
  
When Ayeka awoke she saw Tenchi right in front of her. He was asleep, and so Ayeka started talking. He soon woke up sleepily, and looked at her. Quickly Ayeka gave a wicked grin, and started to leave. Tenchi gripped her arm, and Ayeka quickly turned to face him.  
  
"Ayeka…I…." Tenchi started. Ayeka slapped his hand away, and turned around.  
  
"I'm leaving. Goodbye Tenchi." she said.  
  
Rifaye- u like? I hope u like the next chap too if u liked this one. I will be updating all my fics so please check. 


End file.
